Talk:Oola's Lab
On level 2 there are bosses like Malfunctioning Regulator etc. Can someone add them. - Sav 11:31, 3 September 2007 (CDT) I don't know if we are supposed to put hidden dwarven ghosts in the npc's list, but there's one by the second resurrection shrine on level 1 that can be revealed using Light of Deldrimor. --Loonsbury 09:27, 6 September 2007 (CDT) SWEET I love how the matrix does 1337 dmg to foes in the area. Thats Leetness right there. As "leetness" is synonymous with "internet nerd stupidity", I'd have to say that I agree with you. Iron Forgeman/Forgemen I think that the one in Sorrow's Furnace was created at that location; there are a number of random idle quotes in there that lend to that assumption. The Dredge slaves say "Beware the Iron Forgeman at the center of this place. He was created with the most foul and evil of magics" Or something like that. How would the Dredge know, if they didn't witness it being built with their own eyes? The Stone Summit sure wouldn't tell them about it. And, I doubt that they would go all the way to the Tarnished Coast to hire Oola to make one for them. They are "Xenophobic Dwarves" rememer? Why would they deal with Asura? (T/ ) 20:57, 9 September 2007 (CDT) Also is it a play on the Four Horsemen(of Apocalypse)? Talos935 17:37, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Secret Passage Found a secret passage on the second level. It had a hidden switch near the boss that had to be brought down with the matrix flux or whatever it was. Nothing but a nice trip there tho, no nice loot :( Shai Meliamne 16:42, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :I suspect there is one on the first level too. If you approach the wall behind the first boss, you can see several thorn beetles beyond, but there doesn't appear to be a means of getting to them. There is the start of a hidden side passage in the last chamber, but it becomes too narrow to pass. SarielV 02:57, 13 September 2007 (CDT) ::see List of hidden objects -- Xeon 04:30, 13 September 2007 (CDT) 3 profession golems? Just saw a malfunctioning golem casting in this order "Enraging Charge/Attackers Insight/Conjure Flame". Warrior/Dervish/Elementalist anyone? --Cosmitz 14:04, 15 September 2007 (CDT) I can confirm this with a second triple profession combo, "Blinding Flash/Mystic Twister/Desperation Blow". Which would also be the result of Warrior/Dervish/Elementalist. Questions What does the ring around the golems do? (e.g. after you kill a regulator golem) Does the water comming down out of the pipe to the left as you go up the stairs at the boss extinguish you? Inquiring minds want to know. Bsinkk 23:21, 17 September 2007 (CDT) ::I think the rings provide protection against flame darts. I'm not sure, but I saw it during the TPS Regulator. Flame darts stopped when I killed off both Guardians, and we stood inside of the ring, and never got shot at during the whole time. Through the water... In Level 2, we just ran through the water area. Does anyone know how you SHOULD do this? The destruction depths way did no work since the shield golem was malfunctional and attacked us. -- numma_cway 12:37, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :Dunno how it SHOULD be done, but hugging the wall on the right will yield a dungeon map and very few missiles that hit Shai Meliamne 21:48, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Bug? October 28. Our golem gets to the door, but does not open it. You talk to it, and you move to the sentry golem you just passed (by the door). "Invalid Command" is the answer. Bug? :It is a bug I would say, as this just happened to my party. Had to return to Rata Sum and do it again. No idea what could cause this, but it really sucks when it happens. Jaxgreystar 20:15, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Just another bug, was in HM to do Oola's lab and there was no way to pass trough door of first level, not the slightest foe remaining and none dropped key !!! (NB. Blimm's quest was active, dunno if it's related). Anyway plain f****ng waste of time, thanks (once again) a.net... Xian Xian is a boss but doesn't count for boss bounty, bug? [[User:Lyra Valo|L'yra' V'alo' ]] 17:48, 22 November 2007 (UTC) :I think that's because you don't kill her/him. I did Oola's lab a while ago but from how I remember it, I thought we beat her/him down then they say something then just dies. However I could be wrong so take what I say with a grain of salt --Blue.rellik 03:39, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, you don't get to do the 'killing blow' in all fights with him; after taking his HP down to zero for the last time, he says something, turns non-hostile and *then* dies... since he's not flagged hostile at the point of death that can explain why no boss bounty --image:Xiukuro.png Xiu Kuro (talk) 06:05, 28 November 2007 (UTC) To Make Life Easier.... Bring Sf ele with Meteor shower. Makes life much easier.Coolritualist 22:13 2 February 2008 (UTC) :That never would have occurred to me. MS on a SF nuker in pve... wow. Hey, what about bringing two or three? Would that work too? 03:14, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :Suppose you could bring SS necro too.Coolritualist 22:19 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::I think that bringing monks makes this mission much easier... --Cobalt | Talk 12:09, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :::I brought 4 hench monks. :p Coolritualist 07:54 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::::liar, there's only 2 monk henchmen 81.79.13.78 16:55, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :::::I detect a lot of epic sarcasm here MangleD 01:21, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Lina and Mhenlo, mrite? Don't confuse Henchman with Hero. --- -- (s)talkpage 01:42, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::For anyone that needs help, I recommend bringing all three hero necros as minion masters, along with setting yourself up similarly. Four minion masters. It's Da Bomb!:oP --OBloodyHell 21:17, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Except that few mobs there have bodies :O 22:38, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::So, sarcasm and absurdist humor is lost on you, then? :oP Hint you probably should have picked up on: There probably isn't a single location in GW where there are enough corpses to use four minion masters sensibly. Certainly not enought to justify them instead of some other party build. ;-) --OBloodyHell 22:53, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Four minion masters is kind of overkill in Vizunah Square, but if you have enough players, you can get minions for all of them. Then again, if you have enough players that you can fill out everything else with heroes, the mission is pretty easy by a lot of different tactics. Quizzical 23:29, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Eh? *The golems drop a fairly large number of Golem Runestone in this dungeon, making it an excellent place to farm Granite Slabs, which they salvage into. --- changed away from: *The golems drop a fairly large number of Golem Runestones in this dungeon, making it an excellent place to farm Granite Slabs, which they salvage into. I think the latter is correct, but I'll let someone else decide. NBD either way. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' OBloodyHell ( ) . :The latter is more correct. I overlooked that when I edited the article. (T/ ) 23:43, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :Of course it's correct, I made that edit myself :P King Neoterikos 00:54, 30 January 2009 (UTC) No Key Drop Just had this happen on level 1! Pls add to bugs section. Phaw, peeefed resigner Klefer 07:36, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Ha ha I quote from GWW: "On the second level, the Dwarven Ghost acquired from the first shrine will attack and kill fire traps. You can deal AoE damage to the fire traps after the Dwarven Ghost has begun attacking them." It truly is a new low. A F K When 19:27, June 4, 2010 (UTC)